


Of God's and Composers (Or what's the Importance of a name)

by Liminal_Spaces_In_Untraced_Places



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Idiots in Love, Interviews, Lots of name meanings, Love Confessions, M/M, Name Changes, No beta we die like Ryan Reynolds (Rip), No major characters die, Other, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Self-Doubt, Small Towns, The violence is descriptions of those who died in the YouTube series, Trans Male Character, spoilers for the entire series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liminal_Spaces_In_Untraced_Places/pseuds/Liminal_Spaces_In_Untraced_Places
Summary: "Hey dude sorry about my sister she's a bit of a bulldog,"The shorter man smiled kindly at Sybilus offering  out a hand  , Syb was used to getting pushed around in the Miner Mole building but apologies were something new, likewise this newcomer had peaked his interest -" - I'm Paul"A little look into Sybilus' mind during his first surprise encounter with one Paul Schue-Horyn and the Emergency Meeting that follows in the dead canary that leads him down a road of self introspection about what he wants and what this little town really means to him.
Relationships: Desmond Brewer/Quinn Cassidy, Helen Unger/Rita Waldeburg, Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn, Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Paul , Silas and the Most Awesome Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo so I've never written a fic before so I apologise if the writing here's a bit stale or plain I'm just a non-binary person who likes to write about the importance of names and the solidarity of surrounding yourself with accepting people , so this is a lil Headcanon of trans Sybilus who chose his own name (and transitioned) before arriving at Connor Creek. And has recently added the Sybilus part to what was Just Mr. Silver before.
> 
> within this fic None of the town are transphobic and I'm not going to include anything transphobic or triggering , the only details in this are that there are some town members who are nosey AF about names and gossip but it's nothing deliberately malicious .
> 
> Nonetheless Sybilus doesn't like having to explain his choices (nor should he have to) unless he is comfortable around those people or would want to share that information . 
> 
> (Cause hell names are fun and if you choose your own name you're really fucking cool sorry I don't make the rules). 
> 
> There's some Sybilus/Paul , some Desmond/Quinn and some Artemis/Madison in here too cause variety is the spice of life yknow. 
> 
> So without further ado here's A little look into Sybilus' mind during his first surprise encounter with Paul Schue-Horyn and a small Emergency Meeting in the dead canary that leads to some introspection.

Names and titles mean alot in Connor Creek.

Are you a Connor wolf or a McMahon wolf?

Are you Voting for the Reynolds boy or Truman?

You've got to know who's who , what names to drop in conversations and which to avoid like the plague to get along with everyone.

That's just the way the small town works and the creek keeps flowing.

And Sybilus? well Sybilus knows this more than anyone else in town , having already been on the blunt end of too much town gossip when he first changed his name he's learnt to keep changes and himself off of the towns radar if he wants to get by peacefully.

He'd already spent the morning trying to explain to the Walkers (While picking up a bouquet Desmond had secretly ordered for Quinn) that Sybilus was an adaptation of Sibelius and that he'd based it on the surname of the Finnish composer "Jean" Sibelius. A composer his father always listened to and a name that had stuck with him since his youth but by the time he'd stuttered through half of his explanation the Walkers had already changed the topic to gossiping about the new faces in town.

Some hotshot LA news reporters or pod-casters or something like that had arrived to snoop around the town's business.  
Syb had taken the growing excitement from the two florists as his cue to quickly exit with the bouquet in hand leaving the payment with a small tip on the counter.

A quick stop by the back of the Dead Canary to drop them off then straight to Miner Mole without a minute to spare. Sybilus didn't feel like getting yelled at by Silas today.

* * *

Once again Syb found himself waiting in the quaint reception of Minor Mole Inc.  
It's not a shabby room, the couch is comfortable and the lights aren't too bright. But the atmosphere itself is uncomfortable; the combination of the occasional unwanted eye contact and intimidating glare from the youngest of the Irons and the constant chewing from Cliff Irons as well Sybilus just couldn't help but find the constant sound frustratingly jarring. So much so that when the new faces in town the tall ginger reporter and the shorter black haired reporter bust through the doors asking if they can see Torsen he welcomes the change of pace with open arms.

The Lady reporter who introduced herself to the Irons as Artemis Schue-Horyn asks when she can interview Torsen and ends up storming in to what was supposed to be his meeting time as the Irons bark orders at the other reporter who just clarifies he's not her girlfriend and is in fact her brother.

Sybilus wanting out of this unexpectedly tense standoff pipes up  
" Excuse me. I do believe I had the 4:30 rendezvous"  
 _God Syb who says rendezvous anymore-_  
" ah encounter"  
 _It's not a random event come on_  
" -meeting"  
 _Better._  
" Is there anyway I could just slip inside-"

"We will check the calendar and get back to you about rescheduling okay?" Cliff barked.  
His daughter jewel adding insult to injury with a snide " why does he talk like that"

It's not his fault he has a speech impediment if people were just a bit more patient and calmer in this town he'd get so much more done and Gods be damned his one, ONE meeting this week getting hijacked by some stranger wasn't helping him stay calm . Everything really was going downhill and worst of all he'd made himself sound like an idiot In front of the kind of handsome reporter who now sat next to him on the other side of the couch waiting too.

"Hey dude sorry about my sister she's a bit of a bulldog,"  
The shorter man smiled kindly at Sybilus offering out a hand , Syb was used to getting pushed around in the Miner Mole building but apologies were something new, likewise this newcomer had peaked his interest -  
" - I'm Paul"

Paul seemed nice and almost too overly friendly for a stranger. Enough to make Sybilus slightly less tense. Syb smiled and leaned in for a handshake being mindful Paul wasn't wearing anything silver.  
"Sybilus Silver The Second "

" Wait that's your name ?-"  
Paul chuckled and the other shoe dropped for Sybilus. Of course , **_of course_** this LA big shot reporter was too good to be true.  
He mentally accosted himself for getting too hopeful and held his briefcase leant on his knees just a smidge tighter like a shield between him and this stranger.  
Just like the small minority of Connor Creek he'd already faced with their questioning looks and playful jabs, when he'd first introduced himself properly with his full name, he'd have to explain again that yes that is **his name** and how the name Sybilus had originated-

" - that's the coolest name I've ever heard in my life! Want to be my friend?"

Oh , _**OH.**_

_It wasn't ridicule, it was surprise. Come on Sibylus don't keep the man waiting_

"I shou- mmgm okay" Sybilus finally uttered a small smile piercing through his nervous posture and a quiet nod of agreement.

Paul leant back into the couch smiling and laughed more heartily this time ,  
"Alright!"

_Alright_ Sybilus thought. His day might just be turning around .

With the Irons deeply occupied with scanning through Torsen's calendar Syb felt he could speak more openly with Paul at least till he could get back to his meeting .

"Did you really mmm-mean that? Do you genuinely think my name is cool?" Sybilus inquired.

"Yeah I mean it sounds straight out of a mystery novel me and Artemis would read , I've never met someone named Sibylus before let alone Sibylus Silver the Second"

" Well Sybilus is a sort of a variation well more of an ada- adaptation of Joan Sibelius who was a Finnish Classic Composer"

"Woah, and why did your parents pick that they must have been pretty big fans of this Joan guy right"

Syb felt a small bit of tension built in his chest but pushed it down as he replied " Actually I chose Sybilus for myself I mean the whole name actually Sybilus Silver the second"

Paul beamed pausing for a second sensing the slight tension from Sibylus and replied just as brightly "well you've got a good taste in names then Sibylus"

Paul's warm smile put Syb at least a bit more at ease; all his replies felt genuine and if they weren't then he was one hell of an actor and today of all days Syb was happy to be fooled.

" You seem to know alot about names and the people of this town Sibylus what do you know about Silas Torson?"  
Paul picked up his boom mic leaning it between the two of them , distractly forgetting to hit record.

"Oh well it's quite ironic that S-SS-Silas is working on a project that destroys the environment when his name has such a natural meaning it's de-derived, it's taken from Latin And can mean woods or forest . Meanwhile the Torsen part well that fits better you see a Torsen is a Mechanical part, a slip differential that is used in American cars and other automobiles. Literally a cog in the machine like Mr Torson is and well like I am I geuss.

Sybil lost a bit of his spark at that thought , he was only working as an accountant for Miner Mole to keep an inside eye on the mining of silver going on in Connor Creek , he hated feeling like just a Torsen in a bigger machine about as much as he hated accounting.

"Hey would you mind If I interviewed you? "  
Paul has scooted his way across the couch to be right next to Sybilus almost too close for comfort .

" S-s-sure I don't think my stutter will make for a good podcast though"

"Oh don't worry about it! Just be yourself . So, You work at the bank ?" Paul started with a nice open ended question.

" Yes I work for the second Bank of Connor Creek. I actually handle the accounts for Miner Mole Incorporated I do everything for them , large scale silver deposits mostly".

"Cool cool so hey"

This wasn't going so badly Sybilus thought

"- So do you know anything about werewolves"

_**What** _   
_Okay okay just play it cool Sybilus it's all just rumours and gossip anyway werewolves? That's preposterous._

" Uh- werewolves?"

" Yeah it's just we found this book and there were pages ripped out and I dunno"

_They've found the book Desmond ripped up already? Look it'll be fine See he's dropping the topic_

" Are there werewolves ?"

_Oh gods._

Only the scared stuttering speech of one terrified Sybilus could be heard through the boom mic  
"UMM"

" OH OH I KNEW IT. I knew it "

Sybilus felt like he was going to faint and welcomed the feeling anything to escape this interview as quickly as possible.

"Okay if I need to use you as a source. Would you be able to corroborate the existence of werewolves in Connor Creek? "

_It's all over Desmond's going to skin you alive for this or worse kick you out of town . And if Des doesnt Kill you Helene will and then Rita will get a kick out of taxidermying you afterwards Gods all over a lousy interview why oh why was his day getting worse by the second_

"Hey hey listen man off the record. Aubrey basically believes in werewolves too. Ooh this story just keeps getting better and better."  
Paul excitedly smacked Syb on the arm with delight.

How had a momentary crush on a total stranger leading into an interview in which his only answer about werewolves was a distressed groan lead to this , a tightly kept secret unravelled in less than a minute by a guy named what ? Paul Shue-Horyne was it?

Sybilus' existential spiral was interrupted by the angry call of one Silas Torson ,  
"Sibylus get in here!"

And for once in his soon to be shortened life Sibylus was happy to see Silas Torson again.


	2. Desmond, Rita, Helen and the very bad interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybilus has a bit of a crisis inside the dead canary, debriefs the Connor wolves on the encounter with Paul and maybe gets caught up in his explanation about how Paul liked his name when the other wolves ask for all the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't going to be constant angst and will have a happy turn/ happy ending this is just part 2 of Sybilus bad day then things get better going forward I promise.  
> Gotta go through some rain clouds to see the sun yknow.

The walk of shame from Torsen's office to the dead canary felt like years for Sybilus, he'd just been yet again in the blunt end of Silas temper apparently the ginger reporter Artemis had interrupted their meeting and pried into the going ons of Miner Mole . He'd been ordered to keep an eye out and his mouth shut.  
The thing about Silas was that he was all talk and no action , Sybilus knew this well. Silas for all the big plans he discussed wouldn't get his hands dirty even if he wanted to and that at least kept the anxiety burrowing holes in his chest at bay long enough for him to make it to the doorway of the dead canary.

Syb had found Desmond's choice of names for the bar odd when he'd first seen the freshly painted eight years ago.

"Why a dead canary" he'd asked as Desmond admired his work.

" Well you see when you've got a mine you usually have a canary. Canaries they have better senses to dangerous gases and such so if your canary dies-"

" -You know there's danger and to leave p-promptly "

Desmond tapped his nose "Exactly and it's not just luck that I got this exact building, you see I requested it and I've waited a long time to be able to get ownership of this little place.  
This bar is the first thing you see when you pull into town and is going to be most likely the first building people visit when they arrive in town , meaning anyone who wants to cause trouble for the good people here won't get any further than those doors.  
We the Connor wolves-"  
Desmond placed a comforting hand on Sybilus shoulder "-We're the canaries"

"That's quite profound" Sibylus replied slightly shocked by how far ahead Desmond had planned this bar.

" Well you don't have to go sounding so surprised Silver" they both chuckled at Desmond's fake offended tone.

The sign for the dead canary today looked worse for wear the once quite refined lettering was now cracked and in need of a renovation something Desmond swore he was always going to get around to once he had the spare time and the right paints.

It had started to pour it down with rain in the time Sybilus had taken skulking his way to the bar and now that he'd arrived he didn't know what to do.

He was hesitating going in and with his back to the doors he didn't have to face the judgmental eyes of his peers just yet .  
He didn't mind the rain soaking into his suit and shirt , it couldn't make this day any worse and his feet felt like they wouldn't move from this point even if he wanted to.

But before he could make another try at moving the doors to the bar swung open Helen and Rita grinning at each other "- and then I told him it was a street cleaning day and-"

They both turned to the now slightly soaked Sybilus

"Hey Syb you're going to get sick standing out there like that-" Rita insisted

"Yeah you should-"

Sybilus snapped out of his state turning to the two softly illuminated by the warm orange glow of the bar.

The look on his face was enough to set Rita and Helen's radar off  
"Hey Syb what's wrong what's happened?"

"Come on let's get you inside"

The only words he could utter were as the two other Connor Wolves whisked him inside and grabbed a towel from the bar much to Desmond's shock "God Desmond's going to kill me"

"Geez Syb what happened? Get caught without an umbrella again"

"Something very b-b-bb, something terrible happened , occurred today and I don't know what to do"

Desmond poured a glass of water and another towel as they all gathered around a small corner booth the bar was thankfully empty this time in the evening what with the recent death and everyone preparing sleep schedules for the 4am sharp wake-up for the up coming election.

"Rita, would you be able to turn the sign on the door to closed for me? thanks. " Desmond asked quietly placing the water In front of Syb.

Helen placed a kind hand on Syb's shoulder inquiring " Okay so whatever has happened has got you pretty shuck up , so spill what's going on? And how can we fix it so you don't end up stood in the rain again getting soaked to the bone "

"Why do you think it's something we'll have to fix?" Rita retorted settling back at the table.

"Let's just let the guy talk here alright, " Desmond countered. " Helen's right whatever has happened we can handle it. We've already kept this town running for what ten years? Go ahead"

"Well." Sybilus started off shakily "I was at a meeting well supposed to be at a meeting with Mr Torsen when in the waiting uh reception room , where I was waiting I was introduced to one of the two new faces, new people um reporters in town"

"Oh Artemis or Paul?"

"Paul , Artemis had already stormed her way into Silas' office , and well I was left to chat with Paul and he was very nice BUT but but I didn't tell him anything you h-h-have to understand that. He asked about the town and about Miner Mole and then out of nowhere asked if there were werewolves in Connor Creek"

The mood in the room shifted all the other Connor wolves looking mighty perturbed, Sybilus practically holding his head in his hands.

"- and I was so shocked I didn't know what to say I didn't say anything but now he thinks I told his that there are werewolves or that I know there are werewolves or that-"  
Sybilus added in a voice so quiet he thought even god couldn't hear  
" Please don't be mad it was an honest mistake"

Silence hung in the bar as the refrigerators hummed and the rain outside poured down in sheets.

Desmond was the first to speak up in a serious tone, " He didn't bother you right? Didn't bully you into answering questions you didn't want to ?" He inquired

"No not at all like I said he was quite nice he even complimented my name a-and listened to me ramble about the meaning "

"Good " Helen added " because if he did well we'd have to give him a talking to right."

"Right " Rita and Desmond nodded in unison . Nobody messes with Connor wolves or anyone in Connor Creek full stop especially outsiders.

"So Paul thinks there's werewolves in Connor Creek so what ?. He's got no information on them I made sure of that taking the pages out of Aubrey's book and we can keep an eye on him right" Desmond stated tossing the other towel over to a still dejected looking Sybilus.

"Right "

"So you're not mad?" Sybilus asked finally looking up from his reflection in the booths cleaned table.

"No how can we be like you said you didn't agree with him or tell him anything about us and Look we all need to communicate when things like this happen to keep each other updated and safe you're not going to be in trouble if things go wrong" Rita stated calmly.

"Especially when dealing with Mr Sheu- Horyn he seems quite the theorist " Helen added.

"He was" Sybilus said almost lovingly quickly correcting himself and his tie, not before a smirk could rise on his fellow wolves faces.

"Alright Well we'll keep an eye on Paul and make sure he doesn't catch on to any real proof of werewolves you just go get dried off alright ? Quinn will kill me if the bars a wet mess."

"On the topic of Werewolves though we do need to pay attention, we need to figure out who killed the Reynolds boy , because whatever is brewing right now we need to get ahead of it. Things are escalating and I don't feel like moving into s cave just yet " Rita sighed .

"Agreed , well we were just heading out anyways so see you around Sibylus and hey do take care alright? Worrying about these things means you suffer twice" Helen stated wisely and rose from her corner of the booth with Rita who after giving one last comforting squeeze on his shoulder rose too to call it a night.

"Alright get home safe you two if you're driving watch the roads you know the resurfacing is terrible when its rained "  
Sibylus simply raised a hand as a goodbye still worn out from the days encounter.

Once the two had accosted into the night Desmond headed over to the door turning the sign back to open . He doubted they'd have any late night visitors in this kind of weather but there was no harm in staying open Late. Well except the complaint from Quinn missing out on snuggling up but Quinn could wait tonight. Tonight Red had a friend in distress and possibly crushing on the new face in town.

"You know I was being serious earlier right? " Desmond asked pouring another glass of water and walking it over to the worn out Banker ,  
"If he bullied you into confessing about werewolves I won't be mad , not at you at least and he won't get away with it either "

"He didn't. We had a wonderful conversation about names and he asked about Silas first and then brought up werewolves more like an afterthought then anything. He just looked so excited and he took my shocked expression and silence as agreement and one thing led to another and well. No bullying was needed "

"Mhmm" Desmond sat not pushing the topic further.

Syb deep in thought chuckled to himself  
"Do you know what Desmond means Des?

"Not really no I just picked it cause I read it in a newspaper the morning we arrived."  
It had become a sort of ritual for some of the Connor wolves to pick fresh names in each town they'd settle in not only out of necessity to avoid being tracked but out of a sort of custom a new name meant a new start.

"It means Gracious Defender. It's Anglo Saxon quiete fitting to be fair"

"Mhmm , what about Quinn then? And Rita and Helen" Desmond added seeing a bit of color return to Sybilus face as he delved into his fixation.

"Oh well Quinn is actually of Gaelic origin it means Counsel not to mention Cassidy means clever , so a clever counsel. Then there's Rita which is Greek and short for Margerita which is f-funny since that's her favourite drink. And then Helen which I think has the most fitting name for a werewolf which is of Greek origin and means a bright shining light"

"How does that fit?" Desmond inquired lost in Sybilus' trail of thought

"Oh! Because it can also be interpreted as the Moon. And don't been get me started on Paul-"

Desmond leant back with relief seeing the worn out Banker seem back to his regular if slightly anxious self .  
He'd spend the rest of the evening into the start of the night listening to Sybilus dissect and explain most of the townspeople's names till finally closing up shop , sending him back home with a spare umbrella in hand and a demand to take better care of himself next time.

Later still he'd recall to his partner Quinn the encounter Sibylus had had (of course without the werewolf details )  
"They'd be cute together" Quinn would add.

"Ehh I could see it maybe but only if Sybilus can keep his composure. Hey did you know your name means Counsel?"

Later yet still in a small cabin home in the other side of Connor Creek Sybilus Silver the second would unravel with the urge to research this Paul Sheu- Horyn but that urge could wait till the morning for now a good nights sleep and dry warm clothes were in order. The welcome embrace of a warm bed had never been so wanted than tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Connor Wolves aren't going to bully their own for honest mistakes especially if they're being mildly pressured by kind of handsome very endearing podcasters. 
> 
> Hope y'all don't mind some more Headcanon content about the dead canary and some actual origins/ meanings of the character names. (Based on religious , mythological and location based naming systems I found not from the TCB) 
> 
> I'm hoping to try to write a few more chapters but do have University work to stay on top of so the next update may be a while. Though I do plan on setting the next chapter after alot of the events of the YouTube series have occured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter I currently have a second chapter fully written and a third chapter planned out. I kind of know where I want to go with this fic but don't want to rush it considering the quality already isn't the best (again first fic it's gonna be rough).


End file.
